This invention relates to a two-sided tray for the production of cheeses which can be used with other similar trays to form a stack around block moulds and stores.
The production of cheeses of the soft type and the unpressed semi-cooked type can be mechanized by the use of perforated curd-distributing block moulds with no base or cover that are placed on filtering cloths (so-called "stores") which themselves rest on trays. The assemblies thus formed can be superposed to form stacks comprising, for example, up to 10 trays placed, for example, on a trolley which facilitates handling and reduces the amount of floor space occupied during draining of the curd.
The above-mentioned assemblies have to be able to be reversed to promote uniform draining which is generally done manually tray by tray. On the other hand, the curd is salted after draining, for example in brine, so that it would be desirable to be able to treat the assemblies in stacks by immersion in a bath of brine. In addition, on completion of salting, ripening also requires several reversals with successive changes or removal of the stores so that it would be advantageous if this could also be done integrally, i.e. without having to dismantle the stacks.
European Patent Application No. 0 235 675 relates to a double-sided tray with a store on each side which is designed to be stacked with block moulds and other similar trays, and which is intended for mechanization of the draining operations and enables the trays to be washed with the stores. With this known tray, the stability of a stack of trays and block moulds is not guaranteed because it is not the trays which are carriers, but rather outer clips which are fixed to the corners of the block moulds. In addition, the construction of the stacks is not very convenient because the clips of the block moulds have to fit into corresponding slots in the trays. In addition, the stores are not detachable so that the trays lack the flexibility required for use in ripening cellars. Finally, the structure of the trays is complicated which does not facilitate their cleaning.